Last encounter?
by rose rowena granger-weasley
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix had a secret relationship for more than 2 years. During the final battle at Hogwart they have a passionate encounter. Is this their last? A/N Is there anyone who is good at comming up with briljant summaries?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Although I did write this story on the train, I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the characters I am using._

_So I finally got the courage to publish a story. It took me long enough ;) I hope you'll like the story. _

_In this story Bellatrix and Hermione have a secret relationship. This is their encounter during the final battle. ENJOY!_

* * *

DURING THE BATTLE AT HOGWARTS – ASTRONOMY TOWER

Hermione was sitting at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the astronomy tower. Looking up she could see the stars shine bright and peaceful. But this night was anything but peaceful.

This night was horrible, people died, children died and friends died. And she knew that her best friend was on his way to the dark forest, facing his own death in order to protect his loved ones.

She sighed deep, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to fight them. She knew it wasn't the right time to fall apart.

The battle wasn't over because Voldemort was still alive and there were still two horcruxes. Although if she was right, which she usual was, one of those horcruxes was about to get destroyed, along with her best friend. So there was no time to fall apart.

'No time, no time, no time' Hermione repeated it over and over in her head, like a mantra.

She stood up, walked up the stairs and entered the astronomy classroom. She put a silencing charm on the room, opened her mouth, took a deep breath and started to scream.

"!" she screamed until her throat was soar.

During the screaming she tightened the grip on her wand. Her pain, anger and frustration was the source of her accidental magic. Almost everything in the room was breaking and then repairing itself.

After ten minutes Hermione calmed down, her breathing was almost back to normal, when she heard the door opening. Her heartbeat increased, she turned around and yelled: "STUPEFY."

But the person who entered the room deflected it with a non-verbal protego.

"Well my dearie, I was kinda hoping for a much warmer welcome. "

Hermione stood still, mouth open, staring at the woman that has been hunting her dreams for almost two years now. She couldn't believe it, what was she doing here?

" I know, I am breathtaking aren't I?" She walked inside the room and magically locked the door behind her.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Hermione asked the minute she refound her voice.

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be, you silly girl."

Hermione sprinted across the room and threw herself in the arms of her lover, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"O, Bella." She sighted and hold her tight.

She knew that Bellatrix took a huge risk finding her at this particulate moment. Not only was the whole castle eager to hurt, or worse kill her lover, but Voldemort had assigned all of his followers to retreat. And everyone knew that disobeying the dark lord would end up in being killed or tortured.

Bellatrix hugged her back and kissed the top of the younger girls head.

"Hmm, I almost forgot how perfectly you fit in my arms. And how natural it feels to have your body against mine." She whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione snickered and gave her a sweet and sensual kiss.

"Sweet talker."

A small smile came across her face, something only Bella could accomplish at every moment of the day. No matter how bad that day was.

"I am glad to see that you still have the ability to smile. I've always loved that smile of yours. You get this divine twinkling in your eyes. Did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head. Blushing fiercely at the compliment.

"It's that twinkling that kept hunting me after our first meeting two and a half years ago."

"I'm glad they did, because my Bella you are an incredible woman. I am so lucky to have you as my fiancée."

"Now who is the sweet talker."

They stood there for moments, just holding one another tight. They both knew that this moment would most likely be the last moment they'd ever spend together.

The older woman lifted her head and looked into the most dazzling brown eyes she had ever seen. She inhaled sharply, smelling her betrothed scent, she leaned closer and closer to those luscious lips before her. The moment their lips met an electric shock was send through their bodies. It was a shock that made Hermione weak in the knees and that made Bellatrix' arousal reach a higher level than humanly possible.

Bellatrix nibbled on her paramour's lower lip, pressing her body closer to the younger witch. Her body needed her, demanded her. And the only thing she could do was give into her primal instincts, she needed to mate with the woman in her arms.

The moment that she felt Bella's tongue begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and let her in. The sensation of the older woman's tongue against her own, battling for dominance made her even weaker in the knees. She had to clung harder on the body in front of her otherwise she was going to fall to the ground. She didn't really understand what was happening to her or to them, but the only thing she could do was submit to her lover.

Bella lifted Hermione off the floor and laid her on the ground. Still kissing her she let her hands roam over her fiancée's body, sneaking underneath her shirt. She needed her, naked, wet and panting underneath her. And she needed her now. She reached for her wand and stripped herself of her clothes.

"Ohh…" Hermione gasped when Bellatrix ripped the clothes of her body and their bodies came in contact. Her body arched up and her nipples hardened at the sensation.

Hermione's neck was the new target of the older woman's mouth and she started to suck on it hard, leaving a love mark. Tasting a little amount of blood from her lover made her crazy with want. Her hands started to wander enthusiastically over the younger woman's body ending at the soft and very sensitive flesh of her breast, squeezing her nipples hard. Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix took a moment to withdraw so she could look at her beautiful lover. "I want you! I want you so badly."

"Then please by all means, take me."

And take her she did, she took her hard and she took her fast. Until the younger woman was screaming her name during the most intense orgasm she ever had.

* * *

After their passionate lovemaking Hermione laid in the arms of her older lover. Bellatrix gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want this to end, ever." Hermione whispered with fear in her voice. "I can't lose you Bella, you are my heart, my everything. You have to go, you have to hide. You have to be somewhere safe."

"Baby." Bellatrix sighed. "We've talked about this, I am not going anywhere without you. I can't leave when I know the love of my life is risking her life. I have to be here, protecting you."

Bellatrix lifted Hermione's chin up and kissed her on the lips with sweet adoration.

"I have to go. Don't forget that I love you."

And with that Bellatrix apparated out of the castle. Leaving Hermione behind naked, whispering a soft. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Albeit the fact that I wrote this chapter in London UK (on a small piece of paper during my vacation there last week) I am not J.K Rowling._

* * *

THE FINAL BATTLE AT HOGWARTS - ENTRANCE OF HOGWARTS/GREAT HALL

"No." Hermione yelled when she saw Hagrid putting Harry's lifeless body on the ground just outside of the castle.

He couldn't be dead. Even though she knew what he was up to she kept hoping he would somehow survive his suicide mission. But seeing his dead body broke her heart and shattered all of her hope. Was this the end? Had Voldemort won?

Her eyes scanned through the crowd. She looked at Ron holding his little sister close, with tears streaming down on both of their faces. She saw Neville looking shocked and more determent than ever. She watched Luna staring into nothing with a weird look on her face. She observed that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were looking around, searching for their son. She also saw Voldemort smiling and laughing at the death of her friend.

And then her eyes landed on Bella's. It had always been hard to read Bellatrix when she was wearing her figurative mask . Hermione could never really tell what was going on in her lover's head on moments like that.

The minute their eyes met Hermione felt butterflies fly enthusiastically in her lower abdomen. They were so fervent that she had to put her hand on her belly to calm them down. Her lover was very beautiful tonight, especially after their encounter, Bella had a yellowish and sensual glow over her body. Bellatrix let her mask down for only a few seconds so Hermione could read her mixed emotions. She saw fear, love, sympathy, sorrow and something she could quite put her finger on.

"Harry Potter is dead. If you continue to resist me, you will die. I do not wish this to happen, because every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. So please surrender and join me." Voldemort said to the crowd.

"NEVER." Neville yelled. On what appeared out of nowhere he pulled the sword of Gryffindor and killed the snake.

"No, you idiot." Voldemort yelled. Lifting his wand and pointing it directly at Neville. He shot a flash of green light at him, but before it could hit him Hermione magically pushed him aside.

"You filthy little Mudblood." He hissed at her.

He walked closer to her. "How dare you use magic? You are dirt, you stole our magic. Do you know what we do to filthy muggles who steal magic?"

He paused, looking at her.

She started to panic but refused to show it to anyone.

"Well?" He asked again.

"And here I thought that you were a know it all". He said. "Bella? Show her what we do to miniature Mudblood thieves just like her."

Bellatrix' eyes widened in shock. She knew how much the Dark Lord hated Muggles and Mudbloods. Merlin, she herself hated them too until she met this certain petit bushy haired girl. A Mudblood, who she fell madly in love with. A brown eyed beauty who was standing before her with a great amount of fear in her eyes.

"My Lord?" She asked, not really knowing what else to say.

What was she supposed to do? She knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to torture, humiliate and then kill her secret paramour. But how could she? How could she hurt the woman she loved so much. A young woman who had reopened her eyes and who made her life a little bit brighter every day.

"C'mon Bella, use that spell you love so much."

Bella's eyes met Hermione's, pleading her for help. She saw Hermione straighten herself preparing herself for the pain that the Cruciatus curse would inflict on her.

Hermione nodded slightly, giving the older woman permission to hurt her. Trusting her that she would be as gentle as she could be in a situation like this. She knew that if Bellatrix did not as she was told she might get tortured herself or worse killed. And she could not let that happen to her. Besides she knew that there was no place for her in this world. Not if Voldemort was the leader. No matter where she was, he would hunt her and try to kill her. She was worth nothing, she was just a Mudblood. But Bella on the other hand had a life ahead of her in this world and if she could keep her lover alive she would do it in a heartbeat. So she straightened herself again and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. 'Merlin, please forgive me' she thought before she lifted her wand and yelled. "Crucio." With tears in her eyes.

But before the forbidden spell hit her lover she heard a man's voice yelling: "Protego."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared with disbelieve at Harry. 'How did he survive?' Then she lifted her head and looked into the watering eyes of her Bella. She saw her mouthing 'I am so sorry.' Hermione nodded, she knew she was but she didn't blame the older woman because she knew it was the best solution. She wanted to reach for her, comfort her, but she knew now was not the time and defiantly not the place.

"POTTER?" Voldemort yelled. "How is it possible that you are still alive? Not that it really matters, I promise you I'll kill you next time."

Harry ran inside the castle, into the Great Hall, with the Order right behind him. Voldemort ran after him, firing curses at everyone in his way. His death eaters following his example and also entered the castle.

Hermione dueled with Greyback, firing and deflecting spell after spell.

Bellatrix dueled with Tonks. Not that she wanted to hurt her niece, but she was the only Order member who fought near Hermione. This was the only way to be close to her so she could protect her if she needed. That would be the last thing she could do after she tried to hurt her lover. She did have to give Tonks some credits, she was a good duelist just like her mother was, she thought.

Hermione was able to stun Greyback and threw him out of the castle. She took a deep breath and looked around. She spotted Ginny and Luna fighting Dolohov. She walked to them, trying to help them out. Knowing that he was the one who killed Fred and Lupin, she fought with all her might.

But what she didn't see is that Rodolphus Lestrange was sneaking up on her, he grabbed her and yanked her into the shadows of the Great Hall.

"Did you have fun screwing my wife behind my back?" He whispered in her ear, pushing his wand to her troat.

Hermione froze when she heard his voice. She knew Bella's ex-husband wasn't very happy with their divorce.

"You stole her from me. I don't know what kind of magic you cast upon her, but she is mine." He said.

Hermione found her voice again. "She was never yours."

He pulled at her hair and murmured in her ear. "Of course she was. What do you know, you are just a teenager. You were just a random fuck, it's me who she really loves. She married me after all."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it, but she never ever loved you Rodolphus. The only reason she ever married you was because her father forced her, it had nothing to do with love. Besides didn't she just divorce you?"

He grabbed her by the throat, lifted her of the floor and threw her in the middle of the Great Hall at the feet of Voldemort. The whole Order, and Bellatrix, gasped when they saw Hermione laying close to the enemy.

"Well, well. Our paths cross again tonight Mudblood." He mocked at her. "Let me show you this time what I do with filthy scum."

Hermione tried to reach for her wand, because it had fallen out of her hand when she landed in the middle of the Great Hall, but he levitated her from the floor and threw her a few feet away.

"To bad you aren't a pure blood, or at least an half blood, because from what I've heard you have quite the brains and the power."

He highered his wand. And for a second time that day Hermione closed her eyes, fearing for the worst.

"Avada Kedavra" He yelled, but before the spell could hit her, Bellatrix jumped in front of Hermione and hugged her tight. Using her own body as a shield, protecting her lover. The killing curse hit her in the right shoulder, leaving her motionless in the arms of her lover.

* * *

_A/N I am truly amazed by all the page views I got. And I want to thank those who actually took the time to write a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: Although I have blue eyes, I am not J.K Rowling, so I owe nothing. Well of course I owe something (like this very fluffy sheep-toy named Schaap, who watches over me at night), just nothing related to Harry Potter._

_A/N: To those who have left a review, I'd like to say thank you so much. It's nice to know that people are reading this story and some of you like it enough to leave a review. _

_To those who didn't leave a review, no harm done you still have the opportunity. ;-)_

_I am really sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter, I had a very clear picture in my head how I wanted it to happen. But somehow I couldn't find the right words to describe it. It took me some time, and I think I did the best I could._

* * *

Everybody stood still with their eyes wide open. They stopped fighting and dueling, all they could do was stare at the two woman lying on the floor in the Great Hall.

Voldemort was staring in disbelieve at the scene before of him. He was mad, confused and furious beyond believe. Bellatrix Lestrange, his most loyal servant, had just jumped in front of a Mudblood to save her unworthy life. She saved that filth's life by ending her own. And Voldemort couldn't understand why anyone would ever do that. It was a huge mystery to him.

Harry was puzzled. Did Bellatrix, the murderer of his godfather, really save Hermione? And why did she do it? She couldn't have done it out of love, right? A woman, who had murdered so many people heartless couldn't have a heart, could they?

* * *

Hermione had her eyes closed. She was terrified to open them. Voldemort had shot the killing curse at her. Trying to embrace herself with the fact that she was about to die she closed her eyes, willing to let death wash over her. But the curse never hit her, she was still alive. But someone else was not, and she knew it because a lifeless body protected her own. She didn't need her sight to know who saved her life. Her heart screamed the answer in pain and agony. That typical scent of cinnamon and apple was unmistaken that of her lover's.

She knew it was her Bella, dead in her arms. She could feel that her heart was about to burst and break into thousand pieces. She kept her eyes shut, because with her eyes closed she could still pretend that it wasn't true. Pretend that it didn't happen, that it wasn't happening. That it was someone else who saved her life, anyone but her woman. She wanted to pretend a little while longer that her life was not falling apart this very instant. That it was all a bad dream and that she soon would wake up, hopefully safe and sound in Bella's arms.

But she knew she couldn't keep pretending much longer, knowing that there was still a war going on. Knowing that her friends were still in danger. Knowing that if she wanted to live she needed to fight. But the will to continue to live wasn't really there, not now that her heart had just died. But logically she knew that she had to fight, that if she didn't fight she would die. And if she died her lover would have died in vain.

So she slowly opened her eyes, facing her demons, facing her now broken and shattered world. She gasped when the sight of those familiar black curls and that lovely pale skin, that belonged to her betrothed, reached her eyes.

Tears stung behind Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Slowly they began to fall down her cheeks. She murmured a soft "No, no, no, please, no." while holding Bella's body close to her own. She ran her fingers through her lover's hair and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"No one betrays the Dark Lord and gets away with it." Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at his former servant. He flicked his wand and lifted Bellatrix in the air, out of Hermione's arms. And he started to spin her around, while laughing hard.

"NO, STOP IT." Hermione yelled, she just lost her lover, she didn't want anyone to harass her body.

Voldemort laughed some more and then mocked "You want me to stop little Mudblood? But I do this to everyone who disobeys me. You sure wouldn't want precious Bella over here to feel left out, now would you."

Voldemort started to let Bellatrix spin around harder. He added a sectumsepra-like spell to it. Bellatrix's body was cut open with small wounds, a little amount of blood was flowing out of her body.

Hermione looked at the sight in front of her with horror written all over her face. She didn't want this to happen, it had to stop. But she had no way of stopping it. Her wand was far away, all across the room. So she did the only thing that she could think of.

"No, please stop. Please, please, please stop." She started to beg, with tears streaming down her face. This wasn't right, he had no right to do this to her betrothed.

"Fine, have it your way." He said tossing Bellatrix's body across the room.

Hermione's eyes followed Bella's body, the moment that Bella jammed into the wall her body disappeared.

"What did you do to her body?" Hermione yelled.

Ignoring her question completely he said. "I bet that you would want nothing more than to join that precious traitor of yours." He lifted his wand, pointed it at Hermione and shouted. "Avada Kedavra".


End file.
